Insanity and Broken Promises
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: What if Obi-Wan's mind was left permanantly damaged by his ordeal on Ratattak? What if he had to go back? Majorly AU. NO slash! Thanks to Tovah98 for the idea! I keep forgetting: I don't own anything! WARNING: Character deaths. Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Hello people. Just so you all know, this story was inspired by Tovah98's story 'Angels Undercover'. Don't worry I did ask Tovah98's permission to use his/her ideas. This story will diverge after this brief prologue, just these things are really important to the story. lol.

Just so you know, this is my answer to my own challenge. I had writers block but I found some inspiration. : )

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was moving a second before the scream split the air. He raced to Obi-Wan's room in their shared quarters. There he was sitting bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard with tears streaming down his face. Anakin walked over to him and drew him into his arms. "It's ok Obi-Wan, I'm here." At these quietly spoken words, Obi-Wan turned into Anakin's chest and sobbed.

This had been going on for the last week, since Obi-Wan had been released from the healers because there was nothing they could do for him and others needed the room he had been occupying. _At least,_ Anakin mused, _it only happens once a night instead of thrice. _He had been having nightmares and been living in the healers wing since he escaped from Ventress.

With these thoughts in mind, Anakin started making comforting sounds to Obi-Wan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmare was more memory than anything thought up by the imagination. But it was horrific in its detail. He vaguely heard someone enter the room, then he felt arms reaching around him and started to panic until he heard the familiar sound of Anakin's voice.

The last thing he remembered before he fell back to sleep was Anakin saying, "I promise you, Obi-Wan, I will never let Ventress get her hands on you again. I promise"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FREE virtual cyber COOKIE for all REVIEWERS!


	2. Negotiations

I'm uploading this first chapter with the prologue because the prologue is basically a rip off, of 'Angels Undercover'. Thus I'm giving you this chapter as well to show that it isn't the same story and it uses no other ideas of Tovah98, thus far as he/she has written.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later

Anakin stood in the room along with Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Across from them stood Asajj Ventress. The war was coming to a close and Ventress had agreed to peace negotiations. Grievous was dead, along with Dooku, Durge and every other Force-sensitive on the CIS's side. All except Ventress. She was now, leader of the CIS and had agreed to peace talks and the four Republic representatives had been given the authority to agree to almost anything.

Mace Windu had already laid down the conditions of the Republic, some of which were negotiable, some were not. Ventress was about to lay down her conditions.

She started of pompously, "My conditions are as follows. One, if any members of the CIS wish it, they will gain membership in the Republic again _without_ any recriminations against them. Two, we must set free _all _prisoners of war. And finally, I want one person, to come into my possession."

Anakin felt a shiver go up his spine and could sense the beginning of fear from Obi-Wan.

Mace's voice was calm as he answered, "Who?"

They watched as she sauntered up to them and directly to Obi-Wan. She stroked his jaw, which he had recently shaved clean, and said, "This one. Kenobi."

Anakin could sense the fear pervading Obi-Wan's soul.

Yoda was the first to speak, "Agree to this, do you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin couldn't believe it. Obi-Wan was agreeing to be placed at the mercy of this monster, who had almost driven him insane. It was then that Ventress place binders over Obi-Wan's wrists and Anakin looked him in the eye.

All he could see there was trust and hope and it broke his heart. There was no way that he could keep Obi-Wan from this fate. There was nothing he could do. Some of his regret and sorrow must have leaked onto his expression. Obi-Wan was looking at him as if his world had just crashed down around him, and it had.

The last thing Anakin heard as Ventress took Obi-Wan away was almost a whimper, but he could clearly make out the words, "But …… You promised."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! Poor Obi! What's going to happen to him now?

It's so sad. sniff, sniff

Please review!


	3. Escapee

You guys are so lucky I'm updating, because I swear, if I don't get reviews this time, this story will go straight to the discontinued list and I'll delete it. You've been warned.

But then I probably won't follow through with this threat because I enjoy writing and this is the only idea I have at the moment.

I do not own anything!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since the negotiations. A month since any of them had seen Obi-Wan Kenobi alive. A month of agonising loneliness for Anakin Skywalker. He had been assigned to clean up on Jabiim along with Mace Windu and a battalion of clone troopers.

Mace was beginning to worry about Anakin. Every so often, he would stop and hold a hand to his temple as if he had a headache but when questioned he would merely answer, "Extreme pain. But not mine." Mace didn't know what to do about it. He supposed the Force would sort it all out.

They had been on Jabiim for two months to the day when Mace was working at his desk. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity outside the door and a clone trooper burst in. "General Windu. You are needed. Come quick."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stood in the middle of a skirmish. After about half an hour in was finally dieing down. Most of the wounded had been taken away and Anakin was about to turn back to base and let Cody take over when he saw a cloaked figure walk out through the smoke of battle. Anakin approached the figure cautiously, his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, his eyes going to the similar device clutched in the figure's grasp.

The blow, when it came, was completely unexpected, the words that came with it even more so.

"You promised."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know, but that's what you get for not reviewing. And the story's just getting up to a good bit. Wouldn't it be sad if you didn't review and I stopped writing …

Mwuha ha ha ha, cough, cough.

I'll update after **5** reviews!

If you update, you get a free virtual cyber cookie!


	4. Murder

Be happy people. I got SIX whole reviews.

**Aston Guy:** I love you too, BROTHER dearest darling! (Notice the sarcasm!) Twerp.

Just to clear up some possible confusion. Obi-Wan is bent on the whole "You promised" thing because, he trusted that no matter what happened, Anakin would be able to get him out of it. Hence the whole broken trust thing. I know his actions don't seem logical but you have to remember that he is, sort of, insane. : ) Thanks to Kyer for bringing that to my attention: )

I don't own any of the characters or locations!

On with the pain!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his position on the ground, Anakin heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting and looked up to see the figure standing over him with the red lightsaber raised over his head.

Anakin barely managed to roll out of the way as the lightsaber came down upon him. Rolling to his feet, he ignited his own lightsaber just in time to block the second blow. Whoever it was, they were talented. The fight was a tough one and his opponent was feeding off the dark side. They were into the fight full swing when Anakin started to recognise the moves that his opponent was using. There was no mistaking it. His opponent was Obi-Wan.

Anakin stood in shock as the lightsaber swung down and across, cutting him across the chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu was running across the camp towards the air field. He needed to get to Anakin. He had felt his pain through the Force. But he was by no means prepared for what awaited him on the battlefield.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was suddenly left standing in the middle of the battlefield, shocked. He didn't remember coming here. He remembered great pain and torment. He remembered being angry with someone. But who, and what for?

He glanced around, then he saw it. A bundle of clothing and flesh lying on the ground. He suddenly became aware of the familiar hum of a lightsaber and his eyes moved to his hand. There was a blood red blade. Obi-Wan yelped in shock and threw it away. Obi-Wan hesitantly approached the bundle on the ground, dreading what he would find.

Slowly he knelt down beside the bundle and reached out timidly, but withdrew, out of fear. Somehow, not knowing where the strength came from, he reached out and rolled the bundle over. He gasped in shock. There, lying on the ground before him, was Anakin Skywalker, his best friend, brother and son.

A sob escaped his lips, he had done this. Tentatively, Obi-Wan reached down to check for a pulse, though he knew, subconsciously, what he would find. Nothing, not even a flicker. Anakin Skywalker was one with the Force.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mace arrived on the scene, he was shocked by what he saw. Anakin's body was being loaded onto the med transport, but what surprised Mace was the cloaked figure kneeling where Anakin's body had been. The troopers had already informed him that the being had not moved once in the time that they had been working on Anakin, to no avail. Mace slowly walked up to the being and was shocked to discover that their body was shaking with sobs.

He knelt down beside the being and placed a hand on their shoulder. Two blue-green eyes met his and Obi-Wan managed to choke out, "Oh, Mace. What have I done?" before breaking down completely before the great Jedi Master.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. There was mud and blood everywhere. In the middle of the battle field were two figures. Closer inspection revealed them to be Jedi Knights. Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt in the mud, his head resting against Mace Windu's shoulder as he sobbed. They had already taken _his_ body away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the excerpt that was part of the challenge, but there is more to come.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Confessions

I'm back after a long silence. Sorry you guys.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock and are awesome.

I own nothing, not even the whole plot idea, thing. It's so sad. Yes, I am a loser and yes, I am insane. But don't worry, just that you're reading this shows that you're just as sane as I am. Insane laugh/cackle thing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later found both Mace and Obi-Wan on their way back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan's fate was uncertain and this was causing stress.

Mace, meanwhile, was trying, not entirely successfully, to get the whole story from him. "Alright, Obi-Wan, you don't have to tell me what she did to you, just tell me how you escaped."

Obi-Wan's voice was choked with sobs as he said, "She had tormented me, like usual, except that day, it had been worse. I couldn't take it anymore. She received a communication and had to leave, but she forgot to shield the keypad from me as she typed in the code." His voice faded into nothing.

"And?" Mace prompted.

"That night, while she was sleeping, I escaped. I slipped into her chambers and … she's dead, Mace." This seemed like a new revelation to Obi-Wan. "I murdered her."

Mace was shocked. Obi-Wan had killed, not only Anakin Skywalker, but Asajj Ventress, and both had been in cold blood. The only thing in Obi-Wan's favour was that he was genuinely remorseful.

"Oh, Mace, what have I done?" Obi-Wan asked rhetorically, shocked with himself.

"You've murdered two people, and you have the audacity to ask what you've done?" Mace asked angrily. Then he realised. Ventress had driven Obi-Wan to the brink of insanity and beyond. Not even the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi could stand up against that. Mace suddenly realised that the only way Obi-Wan would have ever been truly free of Ventress was if she were to die. This had happened. She was dead, by Obi-Wan's hand. Mace suddenly frowned in thought. "But why kill Anakin?"

"Because he promised he would never let that happen. I trusted him. Part of my mind thought that no matter what, he would get me out of it. I was being controlled by the dark side. Because of this, I let my anger and hate fuel the imagined need for revenge. I brought it upon myself. Now, I have nothing left." At the last word, Obi-Wan started to cry again. Mace held him close as he sobbed into his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! What a short waste of a chapter!

…

You guys might like to know that I have three different ideas for ending this and I want to know what you think.

You can vote for:

1. A really, happy ending.

2. A mediocre ending.

3. A really depressing ending where more people die.

OR 4. I post all of the above endings as alternate endings to the first.

FREE virtual cyber COOKIES for all! But only if you review!


	6. Adjourned

Sorry for the late update. I could give you a really good reason or I could tell you the truth OR I could do none of the above simply because I don't really think you guys would care. All you need to know is, I apologise, there was nothing I could do about it.

Anyways, the votes are in, thank you to everyone who did vote, and it looks like I have to write them all. Oh the pain! This chapter is the happy ending. I am posting this one first because it was actually voted for. I now have ideas for three sad/depressing/scary endings so I'll post all of those as well. Thanks to i luv ewansmile for your wonderful suggestions.

I own squat!

Now that you've wasted your valuable time reading this, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adjourned

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. You stand before us today, with no prompting, might I add, to confess that you murdered two people who were unable to defend themselves." At Obi-Wan's sullen nod, Mace continued, "Please, for all present, relate what happened." When Obi-Wan remained silent, he added gently, "Obi-Wan, I know this is painful for you, but please."

At this appeal, Obi-Wan began to speak, reiterating what he had told Mace the day before, in a, surprisingly, steady voice. When he finished there was complete silence, broken when Mace said, "Thank-you. You may wait outside until we've reached a decision." Obi-Wan bowed low and left.

Once the door closed behind him, Mace looked around at the assembled masters, each one wearing a look that contained shadows of remorse. Each felt that they were somehow responsible, there was no way that they could punish him as harshly as he deserved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan stood in the centre of the Council Chambers, the masters standing just in front of their chairs. Mace stood a bare metre in front of Obi-Wan who kept his gaze firmly fixed on the tiles at his feet.

Mace's voice was soft as he uttered the Council's decision. "Obi-Wan. You are to be placed under my care until such a time as you are mentally able to stand trail."

Obi-Wan stared at Mace, stunned. "But…I murdered two people. I deserve to die."

Mace sighed. "Obi-Wan, you are by no means in your right mind. There is no way you could offer a proper defence for yourself."

His speech was cut off by Obi-Wan, "There is no defence to offer. I willingly took the lives of two defenceless people."

"But look at yourself," Mace countered, "The guilt is tearing you to pieces. You are properly remorseful. You were not yourself. You said it yourself, you were being controlled by the dark side."

When Obi-Wan finally brought himself to look up, Mace noticed the tears tracing their way down Obi-Wan's cheeks. He looked thoroughly miserable.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Mace whispered as he pulled him into a warm embrace. Obi-Wan wept quietly as Mace rocked him back and forth, both completely oblivious to those around them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The years passed and Obi-Wan regained old friends and made some new but he was never deemed sane enough to stand trail. He eventually passed on into the Force and found peace with Anakin at his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you cried while reading this, I'd like to know. I like to know when I reach my audience in a heart touching manner. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. : )

Please review and vote for which ending you'd like to see next because all of them will be posted.

Please review!


	7. Choice

I had such a wonderful result from the "happy ending" chapter. I was told it was miserable. I'm sorry, ok? I'm not very good at happy endings. I am trying to write a story with a happy ending but it may be a while in coming, because something tells me, it's going to be murder to write.

Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, as Word isn't working at the moment. Well it is, just not quickly enough for my liking.

Oh, well. Enjoy the first of the depressing endings. : )

I own squat!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room, a shadow sits, scribbling on a sheet of flimsiplast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you hear the wind howl through the trees?_

_It howls in pain._

_Do you see the way people run about?_

_Can't they stop and appreciate?_

_Appreciate that life is short,_

_Appreciate the beauty in birth,_

_The beauty in death,_

_The pattern in life._

_Can't they appreciate the single act of kindness, _

_Given by someone strange in a strange way?_

_Do these people deserve to be saved?_

_Do they know that they kill those who save?_

_'Twixt your hand and mine, lies destiny._

_It glints in the moonlight,_

_Just as shards from a broken heart._

_Destiny is cold, it does not pick or choose._

_The choice lies with us._

_To live destiny, to die destiny,_

_Or to defy it to the last._

_My choice is made..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The shadow glanced at his sleeping companion. Destiny lay between their hands, laying on the table, glinting in the moonlight, as the shadow reached for it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room a shadow no longer sits, writing. In the room, a shadow falls silent,

Forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And to think, I actually wrote that. That is morbid, even for me.

If any of you can tell me what 'Destiny' was, I will review one of your stories, so long as it isn't Harry Potter. That's right people it's sort of like a competition.

So review! Pleeaase!


	8. Asylum

If you said or thought it was a lightsaber or a blaster … wait for it… you're WRONG!

It was, what I would term, a dagger. I was told it could have been a vibroblade, it's all the same.

Anyways, on with the story. The mediocre ending. This one actually might be happier than the happy ending. That would be depressing.

Oh, well.

I own squat!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asylum

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had been seeing a mind healer for a few days, since he and Mace had gotten back. Now he was standing trial in the Council Chambers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan managed to make eye contact with Mace long enough to be able to see the regretful look in his eyes. He lowered his eyes back to the yellow tiles at his feet. He managed, somehow, to choke out, "I take it you've reached a decision."

"Yes. We have." Mace seemed hesitant to elaborate further. When he looked at Obi-Wan, he realised that stalling was not helping the inevitable. "Obi-Wan, we're putting you downstairs. You won't be able to use the Force and a mind healer will help you deal with your memories … Obi-Wan, we all regret that it had to come to this. If it would make it easier for you, I'd like to visit you when I can." The smile that met his words was enough to make him feel guilty that that was all he _could_ offer. "Come on. I'll escort you."

"Ok."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu kept his promise and visited Obi-Wan whenever he had some spare time. Over the years, Obi-Wan regained some of his sanity and was able to help the Jedi by fixing small gadgets. He lived a full and, relatively, happy life.

"And that, younglings is the story of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke watched as the children broke out of the trances the story had put them into. What a privilege to have known him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's a nice change from the last morbid thing I wrote. I needed to make myself happy, because after the last chapter, I was kind of depressed.

There is more to come, so please review and tell me what you think.

I'd threaten you guys with it not being finished, but I've written three alternative endings already, so, something tells me it won't work a second time.

One last thing. I thought I might just tell you, in case you were wondering. I am not suicidal, for all that last chapter was morbid and terrible and depressing and…

Please review!


	9. Revenge

Hello random readers! The next alternative ending is up! Mwuha ha ha ha! Cough, cough. Another, sort of depressing ending. That's ok though. I think! A really short chapter though. I promise to update within the next week.

I was asked in a review, how Luke knew Obi-Wan. I hadn't really thought about it. I just thought it would be a nice way to end that chapter. The official story is that Obi-Wan helped Luke fix his com. link this one time. LOL. : )

Just so you all know this chapter is based on the happy ending that was apparently miserable. Meaning they don't really punish Obi-Wan.

I own squat!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe it. He killed her husband and they were letting him live. It was an outrage. She had to have revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, while most of Coruscant was "sleeping", a shadow moved within the Jedi Temple. The shadow had a purpose in mind and was intent on their destination, a dagger in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was found dead in his quarters, his throat cut and a dagger in his hand. The security forces say he died of unnatural causes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the Holonet that night, Padme was pleased. Luke and Leia would grow up in a world without that murderer. Moreover, everyone thought it was suicide.

Revenge is sweet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was written as per i luv ewansmile's suggestion. Be happy!

One other thing, referring to the last chapter, Luke was a Jedi because Anakin didn't turn to the dark side, but everything else of significance, excluding Order 66, in ROTS still stands.

If any of you want something specific to happen, just let me know.

Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Justice

I am sorry for the late update. First, I didn't feel like updating, then I got a heap of Chemistry homework!

Not that you people care, all you want is the story! Which I will give you!

Before we start, I am using an exsiting document to write this, and am extremely sleep deprived (damn homework), so please excuse small errors.

I own squat!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. You stand before this council, charged with a double homoside. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"You may wait outside until we have decided your punishment." Mace sounded like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at the yellow tiles, Obi-Wan barely heard Mace read out the punishment, though he vaguely understood the gist. He was to be executed at 0800 tomorrow morning by means of a firing squad, made up of some of his own troops.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody watched as Kenobi was brought out onto the roof, his wrists shackled. He was offered a blindfold that was duly refused. Cody smiled to himself. Kenobi was no coward. He would face death head on. Kenobi was shown to where he should stand and stood staring straight ahead, with blank eyes, as if already dead. Cody sighed. It was not in his nature to question orders, but he was coming mighty close at the moment. _Better get this over with before I decide to rescue him, _Cody thought savagely.

The orders rang out, "Company, present arms! Ready! Aim!" There was a pause that seemed to span the galaxy, then, "Fire!"

Obi-Wan's body hit the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Such was the event that lead to Obi-Wan's passing into the Force, where he found peace, at last with Qui-Gon Jinn, Siri Tachi and Anakin Skywalker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

That's it people! I get to move onto something else! lol.

Reviews are appreciated! I will reply and I might review one of your stories, if I have time!


End file.
